


Prank Ten

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, for reader, mainly fluff and funny, reader is a speedster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: You are a speedster who goes by the name Risky from your background. Because of your ability, you and Pietro are best friends. You two decide some pranks could be fun, why not do it together?
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Prank Ten

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted May 11, 2016 to Tumblr_
> 
> I liked this one a lot! It was a small prompt and it was fun to write, kinda silly, but those are fun!

"You think I'm going to let you go out there and do something crazy that could get you arrested?" You asked Pietro, and he looked down in disappointment. "Without me?!"

His face immediately shot up with a massive smile on his face. Being the risk-taker you are, how could you say no to this?

Your speed matched Pietro's. That's why he thought of asking you- you two get along very well and take as many risks as possible.

"Let us go, then!" Pietro smiled at you, grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the door at a normal speed.

Of course, you were found by the Avengers way before Pietro and his sister. Being you, you used your speed (which you somehow got from your dad being the son of a mutant couple...) for jokes. You used to run around the world pulling pranks and playing jokes wherever you went after your parents passed away. Everything was going all fine and dandy until you were caught, and Natasha Romanoff bailed you out with the small price of stopping your pranks and starting to help the world.

And sure, you stopped your pranks all over the world. But around the facility? No way, pranks were pulled almost daily. It was so easy too, being one of the younger members and having speed, it worked perfectly!

Since you found out that Pietro was joining the team, you and he raced to see who was faster. Turns you, you guys are dead even.

"Where to first?" You asked.

"We still have to get the supplies." He explained.

"Party city or the art store?"

"The art store." He answered, and you guys began to run.

"You have money, right?" You asked. You weren't evil; you would pay for it.

Pietro smiled and held up the green bills, and you both arrived at the store. Walking in, there weren't many people there. Two employees and a single late-night crafter. It was indeed way too late for the art store to be open, but for some reason, this one was.

Ten spray paint cans were bought, and you were even recognized as Quicksilver and Risky. (Risky was what the Avengers called you, but of course, it caught on- so that's what you were referred to.)

After buying the cans, you both ran around the city trying to decide where it would be best to play this practical joke. Pietro found an alleyway that could be easily seen from the road, which was passed many times a day. It would most likely have attention brought to it.

"So, we can go super speedy, or be boring." You smiled.

"Considering all your pranks prior to tonight have all been done by super speed, we should have some fun." Pietro smiled and picked up a can.

You smiled back, and the both of you started to run around, spraying the wall to make a masterpiece. It turned out better than you thought. You guys painted a bunch of memes onto the wall, just because that was what was going around the world, and with being all over social media, it would make for a good laugh.

At the bottom, you decided to be a bit creepy, and maybe even scare the Avengers a bit. It would make you laugh.

Under the memes, you wrote, "There are no strings on me." Which could scare them into thinking Ultron was back- they would get so scared.

"We need to sign it." Pietro pointed out after laughing at what you wrote.

You thought for a second. "Something clever."

"Well. How many pranks do you want to do, Risk?" He smiled.

"Ten." You said. "All around the city. It'll be funny doing this again, not like we're going to do any harm." You shrugged.

"Then how about we call ourselves The Prank Ten?" He asked.

"I like it." You smiled, and began to paint. Next to the painting of memes was your new sign-off: Prank Ten.

You saw red and blue lights starting to come down the street. Someone could have seen you. You and Pietro grabbed your cans and started to run again.

\---

Just as you had suspected, the team had a bit of a freak when they saw the first prank.

So did the Internet.

But alas, no one figured out that the pranksters are you and Pietro. That could possibly be because you stopped pranking a while ago, and no one really expected you to be back at it again.

And now, prank nine was finished. It was a random photo that you and Pietro selected, with yellow and blue streaks in the background: the color yours and Pietro's speeding gives off. Maybe someone would catch on.

This prank consisted of pieces and parts from every prank, with the words "One More" below it.

Everyone was flipping out, and trying to figure out who it was. And it was hilarious.

Now, you and Pietro were sitting in your room together, trying to figure out what to do for your last prank.

"We could _accidentally_ release the location and set up cameras and record it." You suggested.

Pietro smiled so much and yelled a yes. He quickly figured out a way to release the location, and had the perfect plan.

And so the time came to head to the location. You both ran to the visible alleyway and, to no surprise, it was surrounded by people.

And so, you and Pietro ran up and quickly made your tenth prank. People were awing as the fast runners began to paint. And you signed it off as "Prank Ten- AKA Risky and Quicksilver."

And you ran a little bit away to look at your work, only to see that Pietro had a totally different painting than what was planned.

It was a picture of a silhouette of a couple, surrounded by blue and yellow streaks again. Under the photo, there were words, and Pietro walked up to you, slowly.

"Date me?" The words read, and Pietro had flowers in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
